So this is Runescape?
by 007cole rs
Summary: So this is my first chapter, give me some feedback do you like it or not? I am definatly planning to continue.
1. Chapter 1

I came home from a long day at school; I promptly grabbed a soda and sat down at the computer checking my email when I noticed there was a message from Jagex saying new quest had come out. I promptly logged on and found I only needed one more thieving level in order to complete it. I ran to my bank and grabbed some teleport runes to  
ardougne.

I started thieving from stalls and guards when I realized something odd. There was an arrow engraved into the ground, not knowing what it was I followed it. After a while I realized I was in a very strange castle that shouldn't exist, it was an elven castle. On  
the steps there was the wise old man, confused I talked to him, what happened next almost made jump out of my chair, he asked "Cole would you like to talk?" I decided I better so I clicked yes.

Thankfully no one was in my house, because the wise old man teleported into my room  
with visual effects and all. (I'm not sure if you've ever had this happen to you probably not, if it does you will most likely.... Never mind you'll just be very very scared)

"OH holey shit! Who are you why are you in my house and how in Saradomin did you get in here?!?!"

"It's ok Cole I'm the wise old man""Cole, I've been watching your journey throughout Runescape, you have been a great fighter but more importantly, you have never died, no one else has played as long as you and has not died. Which is why now I offer you a choice, would you like to live in Runescape?"

"Well I don't know, I guess.... I guess I will."

"Excellent I shall teleport you to tutorial isle."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I was so long, but school work sports and social life really gets in the way of a story it gets really annoying, Ive had almost no time, sorry this is a short chapter, when I find time I will crank out a good read for a chapter. I have plans for the story so I am going to be using a few characters if you wish to be in it post your

Name(for the story)

Username(RuneScape)

Personality

Or add me on runescape, 007colehi

*if I'm never on post me to put my private on normal not of =)

* * *

Being teleported feels as if you are being pulled by your belt and it's attached to a freight train, but really you never move, seeing as this was my first time I didn't know this…..

"Wooooaaah aaaaah!!!!"

*Crash*

Picking myself up from the wreckage of what used to be a book shelf I find the wise old man standing there laughing at me.

"You know you could have told me when you were going to teleport me I was so not ready for that!"

"Ah yes I suppose I could have, no matter you made it in one piece. So Cole we are on tutorial island (yeah for all you new people there is no more tutorial island this explains itself) and I will leave you in the very capable hands of the masters here until you are ready enough to come to the mainland."

And with that the wise old man teleported away.

"Alright, magic is real and so is runescape…. This is going to get some taking used to…"

As I start to walk out of the building I spot a man wearing a cape with a tree emblem on it.

"Well this is interesting. Excuse me sir but may I ask who you are?"

"I'm jack master of the art of woodcutting." Replies the woodcutter "Would you like me to teach you the basics of woodcutting?"

"Sure I guess, but I don't have an axe."

"Here ya' go lad"

He holds out a rather heavy bronze axe, as soon as I taking it I nearly drop it on my foot.

"Careful there I'm no master in healing, that axe isn't even that heavy."

As I start to swing the axe at the tree I start to get logs and I pile them neatly to the side, the lumber jack keeps smiling at me as I get the hang of it. I get a rather odd smell of smoke I turn around just in time to see a small firework go off in front of my face.

"Holy Saradomin, what in the gods name was that?!"

"Oh that was merely a mark of knowledge it's a good thing, they will keep getting bigger until you master the skill." Chuckled jack.

"Wow ok this is defiantly one weird realm."

Leaving jack laughing at my reaction, I continue down the path to see what awaits me next…


End file.
